


Who will believe you?

by Banashee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brotherly Love, Deathly Hallows AU, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friendship/Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Violence, Past Character Death, Physical Abuse, Rape, Self-Harm, Sexual Violence, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POST-WAR DH AU. <br/>George is miseable after his twin died. He wanted, and still wants to die, but he tries to stay alive. <br/>He then meets Kenen, who's an handsome stranger, in a pub. A one night stand turns out to become more, and George feels partly alive. <br/>But then everything get's worse, when Kenan shows his real face. George is broken, even more than before, and he's all alone with this situation. But then he hears someone else confessing his love for him...<br/>(TRIGGER WARNING, abusive relationship AU, post-war)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! Explicit content listed in “Warnings” – if any of these things or similar trigger you, you may want to think about reading this fic, because it contains a lot of said triggers. 
> 
> Time-Setting: Post-War  
> Language: English  
> Pairings: George x OC, later George x Harry  
> Rating: Explicit (18+), AU (kinda?)  
> Number of chapters: prologue + 6 chapters + epilogue   
> Warnings: violence, suicide attempts, suicide thoughts, self harm, blood, rape, abusive relationship, depression, physical and emotional abuse.
> 
>  
> 
> Dear everyone,   
> I am so glad, you found this fic, and that you're about to read it. I hope, you'll like it.  
> As I said before, this fanfic does contain a lot of triggers, so please be careful, if you're sensible, or get triggered by said things and similar.  
> I will, of course, be sensible with all these topics, and I won't glorify anything, because this is just wrong! So please do the same, and don't glorify things that really shouldn't be glorified at any cases. Please be sensible about this.
> 
> If anyone feels the need to talk, or just needs someone who's listening – my mailbox here is open for everyone. And if you may think, that suicide is a way – it isn't. Please stay safe and stay alive, because there's always help, and there's always a way to go on. 
> 
> I hope, you'll be fine, and after all, I hope you'll like this fanfic of mine.
> 
> All the best wishes, love and kisses,  
> Banashee
> 
> P.S. One more thing, English isn't my first language – of course I tried my very best to write proper, but if you see any mistakes, please tell me so.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own anything, and I do not make any profit from writing this.
> 
> The inspiration for this was an RPG, that I've made on Tumblr with the awesome thesaintlytwin http://thesaintlytwin.tumblr.com/ , which is a George Weasley RP Blog – it was an abusive relationship-starter, which I did on anon, the result was an very angsty and disturbing RP-dialouge. It gave me a lot of inspiration, and I've asked thesaintlytwin, if I could write a story from that – here you go.
> 
> thesaintlytwin, this is for you – thank you very much to you – I really do hope, you like this fic!

**Who will believe you?**

 

 

 

**Prologue**

 

The steel of the small blade cut deeply in his flesh, as he clutched his hand around it. A thin, warm line of blood ran down his hands. All the way down to his writs, where it diffused with the blood which ran down there, caused by the hastily and deep cuts, the young man had done there. Red and dark, his veins pumped more and more blood up, and then the pain stopped – George couldn't feel it anymore, and that was the point, when it stopped giving him these badly needed seconds of relief.

Trembling, he pulled out his wand, and seconds later, the blood had disappeared. The cuts were still there, but they now looked like they were one or two days old. Leaving scars on his writs – maybe. On his soul – well, there were already too much scars at this point. And it just didn't stop, it didn't stop, whatever he was doing.

Once the pain on his body had stopped, George could feel everything else very clearly. He was shaking, and moments later, there were tears, that blurred his sight, and then ran down his white, emaciated face. He didn't know what to do anymore - he felt like a total failure.

 

One or two months after the final battle and after Fred died, George had been sitting here, on the same spot as he was now. A little corner in his bathroom, right between the wall and the toilet, sitting on the cold ground. Back then, he was holding a big, sharp knife, which he had found in the kitchen. He had driven the knife against his wrists, until there had been blood, much more blood, than there was now. George had cut and cut, more and more, until he passed out. Later, he woke up in St. Mungo's Hospital, with his family and friends there – those, who were still alive. And he was still alive, too. He hadn't been able to kill himself, when all he wanted was being with Fred, or being dead – which was now, since the war, one and the same thing. And that broke George.

 

'Should I try it again? Being free, and back together with Fred?' he asked himself quietly, inside his head, and looked down at the blade in his hands, which was stained with old and new blood. Once again, Georges eyes filled with tears, and he sobbed in despair.

Even if he tried it again, there'd be no way, they'd let him die – they never would. _He_ never would – if he found out... George winced, and buried his face in his arms, which were resting on his knees. He was sitting there like a kid, and still crying, he swayed forth and back.

 

He had to face it, there was no way out for him. No one would let him die, not his family, nor his friends – and there was no way Kenan would let him die.

Then suddenly, George raised his head abruptly and frightened. Holding in his breathe, and covering his mouth with both hands to stop himself from making noises, he starred teary at the bathroom door. One or two seconds of silence, and then the door bursted open with a loud bang, and a tall, brown haired man with ice cold, grey eyes in his late twenties or starred down at George.

“K... Kenan, I-” the younger man's voice cracked, and then died.

 

“You took your time. You know I don't like to be kept waiting.” Kenan said, while he still looked down at George, who suddenly seemed to be much younger, and much smaller, than he actually was. Quickly, George pulled himself up from the ground, and stood shaky on his own feet. He had not even opened his mouth to say something, when he felt Kenan's fist, smashing hard and heavy against his jaw.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1: A place like hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! Explicit content listed in “Warnings” – if any of these things or similar trigger you, you may want to think about reading this fic, because it contains a lot of said triggers.

**Chapter 1: A place like hell**

 

One year. One year had passed, since Fred had died, and George was miserable like never before. Back then, when Fred was alive, George had never felt as broken as he did now – lonely, broken, and ripped apart.

His parents, siblings and friends tried their very best to be there for him, but sometimes – and lately often – he avoided contact. It was not,that he didn't love them all, or that he wasn't grateful for their help because that wasn't true – he was more thankful than he could ever put into words, and he loved every single one of them to death, and he meant it. But that exactly was the reason, why he didn't want to be around them much – his life had changed drastically since his twin passed away.

 

Not only had George tried to commit suicide, and a part of him, a not very small part, still wanted to do so. He was suffering not only from his great loss, but from an depression, which made it even worse.

There were days, where George could barely move himself out of bed, let alone out of the little flat, which seemed so big and quiet, since Fred wasn't there anymore. The jokeshop was closed all the time, only two times, George had been able to even enter these rooms. The first time was a few weeks after the final battle. He was back in his flat that time, but not for very long – most of the time, he had spent at the burrow, with his family. It was night, and George was wide awake, and far from falling asleep. So he got up, and went down to the shop. It was dark, quiet and dusty, since nobody had been there for weeks. George turned on the light, and there it was, right in front of him.

The childhood-dream of Fred and himself, which they made true with unbreakable sake, hard work, galleons and help of a dear friend, and, of course, the fun and comforting company of each other. They've made it, and it was all _theirs_.

George took one look around, and Fred's ghost seemed to be everywhere. The magenta coloured cloak on the counter, which looked terrible with both their red hair, which was exactly,why they've had chosen that colour. The doorway, that giggled, when someone went through it. George took a step, and the door laughed at him.

 

He remembered, as if it was yesterday, how Fred hat smiled at him widely, as he pulled his wand, and said to George: “I think I've just found the funniest laughter ever, listen to that, Georgie!” and with a swoosh, all the things on the table began giggling and screaming crazy in laughter, when the spell hit them. It just sounded insane, and George remembered them both laughing. “Shall we put this on this doorway? Everytime someone goes through, it laughs at the person.” Fred suggested, and grinned happily at his brother. Of course that idea was childish and stupid, and of course George agreed.

Now, all alone back at the shop, George heard this noise of happiness again, but this time, it broke him inside. It felt like his heart was breaking into half, and then George stumbled. He fell on the ground, right in the middle of the doorway, and it started laughing again. It didn't stop, because George couldn't move away. The laughter now sounded insane to him, like a bad clown or goblin, that laughed at pain and suffering.

The laughter was disturbingly loud, and it was loud enough, to cover the soft, quiet sobs and the words, that the young man said over and over, without even noticing it.

“Fred... Come back Fred. I need you... Please, just come back!”

 

Since that night, George hadn't put a foot the shop for six months. After this time, he was still miserable, but he figured, it was time to give the shop another try.

This time, it was evening, but not night, when he unlocked the back-door for the first time after about half a year. It was still a very strange feeling, and George clearly didn't like it. It still hurt him like hell to see all the things, he had noticed six months ago, too. But this time, he was smart enough to avoid the laughing doorway, knowing, that he'd sure be breaking down again, if he did so.

George looked around, and he felt his throat tightening, but this time, he turned around, locked the door, and hurried back in the flat, where he walked in back and forth through the sitting room, like an animal in a zoo.

“Shit! Fuck this shit!” he cursed, and kicked against a wall, punching it with both hands, as well. For a few seconds, George continued to do so, until he was in a haze, and then felt the tears back on his face again. He left off the wall, and sat down on the ground, shaking and with heavy breathe, where he tried to calm down.

Swaying forth and back, hands clutched in his hair, he decided, that it was no worth staying here like this for the next few hours – he needed to do something, or at least being at another place.

 

And this was the night, he first met Kenan.

George had went to a local pub, where he'd sit all alone on the bar, and drank whiskey after whiskey. When he started to feel slightly drunk, he felt a tap on this shoulder, and George turned around. There was a tall guy standing right behind him, smiling at him. He had dark hair, and light eyes, and was about 27, maybe even 28 or 29 years old.

“All alone here? I could be a bit of a company for you, if you'd like so.” George shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, why not.” he answered, and somehow managed, to smile back. If it looked faked, the other guy didn't notice, or he didn't care.

“By the way, I'm Kenan.” the guy said, and offered George his hand,which he took. “George. Nice to meet you.”

Kenan sat down right next to George, and ordered a drink. They drank together, and Kenan started to flirt heavily with George, who soon jumped in, since he had nothing to lose.

Later, he couldn't have said when or how it happened this evening, but it ended with him going with Kenan.

The front door wasn't locked for more than a few seconds, when they started kissing, and Kenan walked towards the bedroom, where he and George spent the rest of the night.

 

The sex was hard and rough, but still, the huge hands of the attractive stranger were able to touch him very gentle at some points. George was okay with that, and he enjoyed that night with the man he had just met this evening. It was the first time in ages, where he felt alive, and felt anything else beside grief and never ending sadness.

When George woke up the next day, he was all curled up, Kenan still on his side. It surprised George, but for a moment, he felt quite good. While they've had breakfast, the younger man noticed here and there some obviously magical things, like a cauldron in the kitchen, or some old copies of the 'Daily Prophet' on the table. So Kenan was a Wizard, too.

It was almost afternoon, when George finally left, and on the door, Kenan pulled him close, kissed him, and whispered: “Would like to see you again, Love.”

And so they did.

 

After that, they met up again for several times. On these dates, they talked a lot, and George could feel how he slowly felt in love with the older man. He seemed nice and funny and caring, and one day, George told him about his brothers death and how he now felt like he was only half. How it had affected him, and the whole family. Kenan seemed to understand, and was after all very sweet and caring.

Their dates almost always ended up in sex. And one day George woke up and knew, that he needed Kenan, and that he didn't want to be without him. He loved the older man, if he was honest, way to much, given the fact, that he barley even knew him, actually. But George didn't care about this at that point – he just wanted to feel loved, and didn't want to be alone. He would have done anything to make Kenan happy, just so that he would stay with him.

 

It was after one month, when Kenan first showed George his real face, but at that point, it was way too late for him – he was caged, with his own feelings, and a man, that he loved, but who now had turned around completely.

One evening, George came home from a visit at his family's, just to find the door to unlocked and open. He stopped, and held in his breath. What happened? He was sure, that he had locked everything, when he had left – he always did, and since the war, he paid even more attention to thinks like that.

George pulled out his wand, tensed and quiet, ready to fight who, or whatever he would find inside. Carefully, he took one step after another, and entered his flat – everything looked the same. He took another deep breath, and then turned to the sitting room. In this moment, George jumped up in shock and relief. “Merlin's pants! Kenan – you almost gave me an heart attack, dear, you know that?”

There he sat, on the sofa, and looked at his boyfriend, who had just came home, but said nothing. That was unusual, but George stepped closer. “Our date was tomorrow evening, wasn't it?” And then he remembered: “The door was not only locked, there were protection-spells. How did you come in?”

Finally, Kenan stood up, and stepped close to George. George wasn't very tall, but he wasn't small either – anyway, compared to Kenan, he had always felt very little, since the dark haired man was more than one head taller. In this very moment, it seemed to be even more, and Kenan was – different. Cold. Almost... angry?

George looked up, in his boyfriends light eyes, and all the warmness that had been there, had disappeared. Instead, there was steel, cold as ice. It shocked George, and made him feel uncomfortable. “Kenan?” he asked, and was surprised to hear his own voice so shy and quiet. Still, he looked up, waiting for an answer.

 

“It's late, you know. I have waited for you all evening.” Kenan said, and there was not a single emotion in his voice. He didn't even answer the questions, and it gave George chills. He almost dropped his wand, that he still clutched with his right hand. Then he cleared his throat. “But – why? We've said, we'd meet tomorrow, remember?”

Kenan shook his head, and stepped so close to George, that their bodies touched. “When I say, we've had an arrangement today, then this is it. Understand?” Without really noticing it, he stepped back. “Kenan, what-”he began, but Kenan interrupted. “I said, did you understand? I do not like to be kept waiting. And how I came in, you ask me?” He still sounded cold, without an emotion, and so looked his eyes. Then, they flickered, and then there was pure, evil anger.

“I am your Boyfriend. I can come to you, whenever I say so. There's no need for these spells, and you won't cast them again, you understand?” he said in a soft voice, but it sounded like nothing but an threat.

Georges dark brown eyes widened in fear after these words, and he was unable to speak. What had happened, why was Kenan acting like this? Questions and thoughts, spinning around in his head, but he couldn't even think about one of these things for more than a few seconds. George had no time to even open his mouth to talk, when Kenan's first slap in the face hit him hard. Shocked, humbled, and in pain, he stumbled back. “What-” he began, but he had no chance to finish, because the other man slapped him again, and again, until George stumbled back, and fell on the ground. He was still in shock about the sudden change that happened with Kenan, but he wasn't able to do anything, all the could manage was yelling “Stop! Kenan, no, please! Stop it!”

But he didn't.

The man punched George in the face, with his fists. He heard the loud crack when his nose broke, and then there was blood. “No, please!”

He managed to cover his face with his arms, but that didn't stop Kenan either. All the time, while he beat up his boyfriend, he hadn't said a single word. He was quiet, and that was, what scared George the most – he couldn't tell anything, not only because the pain in his head was too heavy.

When Kenan wasn't able to reach George's face anymore, he stopped punching, and then started kicking in his ribs, until there was another loud crack, when the first one broke. Finally, Kenan let off George,who was still on the ground, face buried in his arms, breathing heavy, and every second hurt him even more. But he didn't said a word. Instead, Kenan started talking while he looked down at George, who was shaking like hell.

 

“You're mine, remember that. What I say is right, and you do as I tell you. If you talk to anybody about me, or about this – now or in future – you'll regret it. Now get up.” He sounded cruel and aggressive, and George was too shocked, as if he could do anything else. Slowly, carefully, and still in pain, he managed to get up.

His face was swollen and crusted with blood, and his broken ribs made everything even more difficult. George was still shaking, and he couldn't say a word. Kenan looked at him, and then bellowed: “Did I make myself clear? You're mine!” George stifled his tears, and pressed out a “Yes.” Kenan nodded. “Good. And now I want you.” As soon as he finished his words, he pulled George with him, as if he weighted nothing, and seconds later, Kenan had kicked open the bedroom door.

 

George had refused to undress, and Kenan had slapped him again several times for it – after all, he couldn't help it – he was completely extradited.

Now naked, he was bend over the bed, Kenan behind him. He penetrated him hard, quick and brutally, while George was unable to do anything for his defence. His broken ribs were moving and hurting with every blast, and the younger man had buried his face in the blanket. He was now crying and sobbing uncontrollably – never in his whole life he had been feeling that miserable, helpless and humiliated. He just wanted it to stop, he wanted it to be like it was before – and more than anything else, he wanted his brother back and alive. He could have helped him, he wouldn't have let this happen – but of course, Fred wasn't here – he was, and stayed dead.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 2: Breaking you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! Explicit content listed in “Warnings” – if any of these things or similar trigger you, you may want to think about reading this fic, because it contains a lot of said triggers.

**Chapter 2: Breaking you**

 

“If you tell anyone, no one will believe you.” These words hummed in Georges head over and over again. “If you tell anyone, no one will believe you.” that's what Kenan had said. But what he rally meant, was: “If you tell anyone, I'll make your life hell. I'll hurt you, and everyone you love. And it will be your fault.” And George had get that hint – he had no doubt in it, and one thought about these words was enough, to keep him awake at night, trembling, breathless and in tears.

So, George obeyed, knowing, that the consequences for not doing it would be awful. And when he was honest, a little part of him actually believed in these words, even if he knew, that his family would be there for him, and would try to stop it – but given the fact, that Kenan would find out – George would live in constant fear. And he did already.

 

It was mad, but it was true, that George loved Kenan, even after he had changed so drastically. Maybe he hoped, that Kenan would turn back to “normal” at some point. But a very little, honest part of George knew, that all the kindness – all the sweetness, all the fun – had been nothing but good acting. After all,George hoped to get this Kenan back, instead of the aggressive, cruel and careless Kenan. There were times, when George couldn't sleep for days, thinking about everything that had happened, and there were times, where he'd just sleep for days, if possible, because he just couldn't take all this anymore. But still, he couldn't, and didn't want to leave this man.

To his family, he hadn't said a word, not even that he had a boyfriend. With that fact alone, he wouldn't have shocked them, because he had outed himself as gay several years ago, when he still visited Hogwarts. Neither his siblings, nor his parents had a problem with that, but the situation he was in now... Well, he had never seen something like this coming.

 

After the first time, Kenan had beat George up, he had apologized, and said: “I love you. I really do. Forgive me, please.” and then added: “If you'd been here, it wouldn't have happened”

George was still puzzled, and after all, he was just so eased that Kenan had stopped hurting him, that he would have accepted everything as an apologize. The other man really had the nerve, to blame _George_ for what he had done to him. As if it was his own fault, to get insulted, basted and even raped by his boyfriend.

And it happened again and again, time after time – George couldn't even count it anymore. Kenan's behaviour was nothing but cruel and abusive, and he destroyed the younger man more and more. Usually, a few hours or days after he beat or raped George, he either apologized, or blamed him for the things he had done to him. It was almost the same, every damn time, and George just stayed with Kenan, knowing, what would come, sooner or later. And he was always right. He knew, that Kenan wouldn't change, even if he promised that, and but he still loved this man, and he needed him – because he was addicted to him, and he didn't want to lose him. But deep inside, George knew, that Kenan wasn't good for him – and he silenced his own thoughts about it. Sometimes, when he was alone, or when he was awake in the middle of the night, cold and shaking, he promised himself to get away from this man – but he never really did.

 

No one noticed, what was going on, since George stayed silent, and he was able to heal most of his visible bruises and injuries. After this, it didn't hurt that bad anymore – at least not physically. Sometimes, there were broken ribs and bruises, which he couldn't heal completely on his own. His family had seen some, and of course they'd asked, what had happened. Especially Ron was very curious, and wouldn't stop asking, even after George had told him several times, that he was okay – a stupid accident, he had fallen down the stairs. Or he had stumbled and fallen in a bad way. Nothing to worry about, he said.

But it was like Ron at least vaguely guessed that there was something wrong, but in the end of the day, George had always managed somehow to stop the questions.

He knew that it wasn't fair, and that his brothers, parents and friends would have helped him out the second they knew the truth – but risking that was way too dangerous, if Kenan found out. And so George kept his mouth shut about it.

 

One Saturday evening, they went out together, like they often did. At about 10pm they apparated in a small alley in London, where they were practically invisible for Muggles, when they appeared with a plop out of nowhere. Then, they and walked into a pub and sat right at the bar.

George didn't really care, so he ordered a drink, and prepared himself for an drunk and lonely night. He knew perfectly well, that Kenan would start hitting on both other guys, and women as well, as soon as he would have been drunk, too. That George was there, and noticed everything didn't seem to bother Kenan. Nor did it bother him, that it hurt him every time, since he knew, that George would swallow his anger, because he didn't want to cause trouble.

Kenan was drunk very soon, and so he started hitting on the first girl, he could reach, which she seemed to like a lot. They were close, smiling and laughing, and George clutched his glass with one hand, drank it empty at once, and put it back way harder than needed, when he ordered another drink.

 

He hated it. He hated it all so much, and he asked himself, why he even let this happen to himself. He wouldn't have let it come to this earlier in his life. He wouldn't have needed alcohol to stand his life, and he wouldn't have stayed is this abusive relationship. As soon as someone would have started treating him like Kenan did, he would have told this person to fuck off, and would have left, forever.

But now? Since Fred was dead, George felt so alone and insecure, that he would have accepted anything, just to feel loved. Even if he knew, that it destroyed him. Even if he knew, deep inside, that Kenan didn't really love him anymore – and probably never did, not even in the past.

It kept George awake all night long, not only once. There were two facts, that were for sure.

First, Kenan was not good for George, and he destroyed him more and more – he should leave him, to rescue himself.

Second, George still loved Kenan, no matter what.

'Well, fuck.'

When George looked up again, he saw Kenan, now with another guy, pulling him close, snogging with tongues and touching the guys butt, over and over. He didn't notice George watching him, and moved to the toilets, still grabbing the stranger. It was very obvious, what they were going to do there, and George felt like was about to explode. With his hands shaking, he clutched his glass closer, and stared into the dark brown liquid, fighting his anger and sadness back. He didn't want to break down in the middle of a full pub.

 

It was about 2am, when George and Kenan finally left the pub, and walked down the street, and turned into the small, empty alley. Kenan acted as if nothing had happened, and he was even funny and sweet for a few moments – just like he was all these months ago.

But George was still very disappointed and sad about all that had happened, and so he barely reacted to anything. In an dark corner of their apparating-alley they stopped, and Kenan looked down at George in anger. “What's the matter with you, anyway? Don't you talk to me anymore or what?” he snapped, and George was about to say something, to calm him down, but he couldn't. He was too sad and too angry, and so he spit his words out, without even thinking.

“Me? What's the matter with _me_? How about _you_ tell me, since you seem to fuck everyone in this freaking pub, and then act like nothing happened?!” George knew, he would regret it, but he couldn't stop himself. “Why are you even still with me, when there are so much others?! Why, tell me! Do you like that? Fucking some other guy, or some random girl, knowing that I know perfectly well what's going on? Knowing that you fucking hurt me with this shit?” George was now shouting at Kenan, and in desperate anger, he shoved Kenan hard away from himself – something he normally would never even think about. But since he was so disappointed, angry and sad – and also not sober anymore – he had found the courage to say and do all these things... It was just too much, and George felt so betrayed, that he didn't even care anymore about the consequences.

 

Kenan looked at George, and listened to every word. He said nothing, until George pushed him so hard, that he banged against the wall. At that point, it was Kenan who stepped close to George and grabbed him roughly. “How dare you – how fucking dare you? You worthless piece of shit.” he whispered, and then spat George in the face, before punching his fist against the other man's nose, which broke with a loud crack after the first hit. George fell over, and then tasted the blood. He felt the pain and the fear, which came back and hit him like the fists of his boyfriend. The young man wanted to do something and fight back, for the very first time, but he couldn't get up from the ground. Kenan had nailed him there with his knees, while he was punching and slapping him brutally and merciless, over and over again.

George tried to get off, but he couldn't. And while he was lying there on the cold, dirty ground, beaten up again by the man that he still loved somehow, he thought about the last few months with him. There had been one evening, which George would never be able to forget – one of the many.

 

*+~

 

“Who will believe you?” Kenan's cold voice hit George like a stab with an knife. He was staring down at him, knowing,that the other man wouldn't tell anyone. He'd make this sure.

George blinked, glassy eyes staring down at the drink that was shaking in his trembling hands. It took him a moment to fish through the thoughts of his friends and family. All of them would believe him – wouldn't they?

“Percy.” he replied meekly. “He'd believe me, I know he would. And Bill and Charlie. Lee, Ron. All of them. I- I may be weak, but I've got family, and friends. They'd listen. They'd believe me.”

Kenan made a laugh, but it wasn't happy at all. It was quiet and dangerous, George knew that.

 

“Oh, you really think so? They'd believe you, if I told them you've gone mad, after all that stuff? After Freddie died? You tried to kill yourself after that, you pathetic piece of shit. Things like that change people. Make them... Unsteady.” Kenan paused, and made a soft stroke over Georges face, and he winched back. The touch was soft, but it was far away from love. “They won't believe you, if you told them anything. And _if_ you should tell them... You'll wish your poor suicide attempt would have worked.”

George's face paled, as he swallowed, gathering his strength to will himself to speak through his fear. What would his brothers do to the man if they believed him? Like it or not... He loved him, still, somehow, despite the cruel words and the hard hand; he knew he shouldn't but he didn't want him to die or end up in St. Mungo's.

“I'm not mad!” He shouted, the fire sparking back up in him. “Ron... Ron'd believe me.” The ginger paled, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself – a thing, that Kenan for sure could tell just by hearing Georges broken voice.

But the threat silenced the younger man – he wasn't sure he could take another tumble, another broken rib... He didn't want to explain away another shiner to Ron.

 

Shaking hands covered his face, and dropped the glass which shattered on the ground and spilled the drink everywhere, as he started to cry.

“I won't tell them, I won't. I haven't told them anything. But if they'd find out... They'd kill you. You gotta stop. Please, I don't want to loose you, too. I don't want to be alone again.” George suppressed a sob, and shrank into himself. Kenan still looked down at him, and as always, there was not a single sign of pity or mercy.

“So you won't tell anyone – good for you. But anyway, who would even want you, besides me? You're nothing, and you're worth nothing.

Maybe I can have some fun with you, until I broke you – _really_ broke you. And maybe then I'll walk away? Just like anyone else, and then you'll be all alone forever.”

Kenan was close to George, way too close, he could feel, even _smell_ his breathe. There was a new wave of fear, burning inside George, and he looked up from his hands. The fear was visible in his warm brown eyes, which still swam in tears. It made them appear really dark, glassy and big, almost child-like.

 

“No, please. You said you loved me. Why would you say that? I love you. Don't leave, I'll – I'll do whatever you want.” He clamoured out of his chair, reaching for Kenan. “Please.” he begged, “Please don't leave me, I need you. I can't do this alone anymore. I can't, please, I need you.”

George hated himself for being like this, being weak, and begging for company and love like an insecure child. But it was true, he couldn't do this alone.

Kenan broke him more and more everyday, but he still loved him. George knew, he should leave this man, as soon as possible, but he wasn't capable to do so – not yet. He needed Kenan, and he loved him, was addicted to him, no matter how cruel he was. Maybe Kenan would apologize again, one or two days later – maybe then it would be good between them, at least for a short period of time.

That was all George wanted in this moment, and he sank forward in his chair, elbows on his knees, and buried his face in his hands. His shoulders were trembling, and George heared Kenan stepping away from him, and seconds later, the front door opened, and then closed with a bang.

Now he was all alone, again, and he broke down crying in his now silent and empty flat...

 

Two days later, Kenan had come back to make his faked and studied apologize. He hadn't meant it like that, he said, and that he of course loved George. If he would take him back? Please? Because he still loved him, and really hadn't meant what he said and did?

George said yes, being relieved, that Kenan came back. Even though George knew that he was doing everything wrong, he possibly could.

 

*+~

 

Still laying on the cold and dirty ground in this empty street corner, while Kenan was still beating the crap out of George, he realised, that it'd always go like like this, if he wouldn't change anything. Over and over again, George tried to break free of his boyfriends grip, to fight back. Everything hurt him and he was still in terrible fear, but at least, he tried it, again and again. But Kenan was stronger than him. The older man punched him in the face again, and George spat out a mouthful of blood.

“Fuck you!” he gasped, and spat out even more blood – but Kenan just laughed at George, loud and booming and cruel, and then rammed his knee brutally into the ginger's ribs. He winched in pain, and stopped fighting for a few seconds.

 

“You're pathetic. You're worth noting, just like your family. They're all freaks, just like you.” Kenan whispered softly into Georges ear, using the silence to say this. He was now sure, that George was done, and wouldn't react in any way, but he was wrong.

As soon, as Kenan had insulted Georges family, he found a new amount of strength, burning inside him with anger, and finally he managed to throw Kenan over, and punching his fist against the older man's jaw. “DON'T FUCKING INSULT MY FAMILY, WILL YOU!” he bellowed, grabbed Kenan's shoulders and pushed him on the ground. Kenan was too surprised by Georges sudden change, and was unable to do anything for a few seconds. George was looking down at him, shaking, and he was sure, that he was as good as dead now. And before he could do anything else, Kenan pulled himself up, breathing heavy and angry. “Big mistake, my dear.” he whiffed deeply, and then pulled George up with him, and then disapparated.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 3: You're mine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! Explicit content listed in “Warnings” – if any of these things or similar trigger you, you may want to think about reading this fic, because it contains a lot of said triggers.

**Chapter 3: You're mine!**

 

Kenan had apparated directly into Georges flat and into the bedroom. Since the protection-spells weren't there anymore, Kenan did this often, just to prove George that he was able to do it, and that there was nothing he could do to stop that. It was a huge mesh in his privacy, and that was for sure one of the reasons, why Kenan did this – so that George knew, he was never really safe.

 

Since Kenan had entered Georges flat without permission for the first time that evening, when he had first showed him his real face, he had done everything to prevent George from casting the protection-spells again. The war was over, but he had never felt safe enough, to remove the spells after. He still didn't, but Kenan had left him no choice. They've had several discussions about it, and they all ended up pretty bad for George. “I am your boyfriend, I am more than enough protection!” Kenan had bellowed, and George had given up. Of course there was more than one big hole in that reasoning. First of all, Kenan wasn't here all the time. Second, he wouldn't be able to do much, if there were really some escaped Death Eaters about to come. And one other reason, which was the worst; the thing, George needed protection from the most, was Kenan himself.

But if George would say that, he could just jump off a bridge instead – it would be much quicker, and less painful, as if Kenan's revenge could ever be. Even one thought about these consequences was enough, to make the younger man shut up.

 

Now, when they appeared in the dark room, George fought Kenan off again, and pushed him away. “Get out, now! I don't want you here, it's over – you've done too much!” he could bring out, still trembling, and his voice cracked. But Kenan didn't go. He just looked at George, cold, and without any emotion. Then, he stepped close to the ginger, and grabbed him roughly. “No, I won't. It won't be over, until I say so. _You_ have no _right_ to leave _me_. You're mine, did you forget that? It only will be over,as soon as I say it. Not earlier, not later.” he said, and then pushed George back hard, so that he fell over on the bed, his bruises and broken bones hurting like hell.

“Goddammit, go! Leave, for fuck's sake!” George growled, and tried to sound more confident, than he actually was. His strength slowly disappeared, and his fear and his injuries made it hard for him to react in any way. Deep inside, he knew that he had already lost, that Kenan wouldn't go. Not when George told him to, but only when he considered so himself. He had the power, he always had. That he hadn't done more since they were locked up and alone in the flat, was only because he was _playing_. Kenan _entertained_ himself, and that was very dangerous for George.

Before he was able to do anything, Kenan slapped him in the face, and then pulled out his wand. One second later, George was entirely unable to move.

 

Kenan ripped off the younger man's clothes within seconds, and then threw him over, so that he was behind him again. George couldn't move and he wasn't even able to talk – he was completely defenceless, and he was perfectly aware of all these facts. Plus, he knew what would happen now.

Feeling like he was suffocating, George tried to close his eyes, and to get more air, but he couldn't even make these little moves. He heard the opening sound of the zip on Kenan's trousers, and then felt the older man's erection pressing hard against him. Every single part of Georges body hurt, and this made it even worse.

“You're mine, don't you forget forget that again. You won't forget anymore, you piece of shit, I promise.” Kenan had leaned forward, and growled these words in Georges ear. From the side, he could gather the pure horror in Georges dark eyes, which were filled with tears – Kenan knew, when he was done tonight, George wouldn't dare to fight him too soon again.

 

Kenan took his time while he raped his boyfriend. He knew perfectly well, how much it broke George every time again. And tonight, he wanted to break him even more, just for fighting back – for reacting like an normal human being.

Every second seemed like hours to George, and when Kenan finally came and let off him, George didn't even know anymore what date it was. Outside the window, there was the dawn already, and soon the sunrise would come. It was early in the morning, but to George, it felt like months had passed, maybe even years.

He realized, that he was now able to move again, and when Kenan got up to go to the bathroom, George braced up everything he could, to slowly crawl to the other corner of the bed, burying himself in blankets and pillows, where he could finally let everything out.

He was trembling in pain and sorrow, and the warm, soft pillows swallowed his heavy sobs. His fingers were clutched around his other wrist, and the nails left cuts there, because he pushed so hard against his skin, but the pain he caused himself now, was repressing the pain that Kenan had caused him, physically, and emotionally.

 

George barely noticed when Kenan came back, and to be honest, he didn't even care anymore. The other man lay down next to George, as if nothing had happened. He stroked softly through the ginger hair, and breathed a kiss on his head. “I love you.” he then said, but George didn't react.

He didn't have the power for that, and he was still melting in tears. When he heared the words, he cramped inside, but didn't say anything.

Kenan didn't say anything more, and minutes later, he was snoring deeply, just like nothing had happened that day.

But George was wide awake, and with big, glassy eyes he stared in the half-dark. He was sure, that he wouldn't be able to find any sleep, and in his head was only one thought left.

 

'I just want to die.'

 

 


End file.
